


this is not a love story (after all, it's mine)

by Esmenet



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Meta, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmenet/pseuds/Esmenet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine what it's like to be Kate Argent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is not a love story (after all, it's mine)

**Author's Note:**

> I am super super tired of people dismissing Kate as a 'crazy bitch'.

Imagine what it’s like to be Kate Argent: the world is full of monsters. Monsters who can hide, monsters who wear the skins of people until they start killing. And your family knows how to fight them, but you all have to sit tight and let them go until you can catch them with blood on their hands. Because there are rules. Because if you don’t follow the rules _that they wrote for you_ then your mother will wake up one morning to find her house newly decorated with red, dripping pieces of her daughter.

Most of your family doesn’t seem to get it. They nod to Beatrice Hale in the grocery store, they talk about letting ‘the pack’ handle intruders to their territory. They don’t _understand_ what that means, they don’t have that visceral knowledge of the cancer that grows behind Peter Hale’s friendly smile.

You do, though. You always have.

-

Derek Hale likes lacrosse and wants to be an English major and complains about math almost exactly the same way your niece does.

No matter what they act like, they’re not people. Not really. You have to keep that in mind.

(even though you’ve said ‘I love you’ often enough that it doesn’t feel like lying, you don’t mean it.)

-

Late afternoon is the best time to set a fire, when people are home but it’s not dark enough for a flame to spark up like (hah) a beacon. Any later and the fire department will be here too soon for that circle of mountain ash to do any good. Pity that Laura and Derek have sports practice right now, but, well, they’re young and easily picked off. They’ve got no idea what they’re doing. You can come back later, if you need to.

-

Chris and Victoria won’t listen to you, and your niece — pretty, kind, sweet, adorable Allison — is driving around right now, after dark, in a town where she could be killed at any moment without the slightest idea what hit her. Fine. You don’t have to listen to them. Allison is talented: a little training, a little knowledge, and she’ll be one of the best. You want her to be strong.

You want her to be stronger than you were.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to keep this sparse, so I didn't try to describe Kate's feelings on werewolves too heavily. Here's a metaphor: you are about to start cooking dinner, and you notice that the vegetables you are going to use are covered with tiny dead bugs. 
> 
> You desperately want to throw them away, get rid of everything they touched (including your own hands), but you are very hungry and everything else is ready. So you wash them very thoroughly, and any spots on the skin that look like they might be bugs underneath get carved out with a knife. Any leaves that have bug bites on them are thrown out. At the end, you have perhaps a third of what you started with, but everything is completely clean and, finally, safe.


End file.
